Emerald Eyes
by angelic-tomoyo
Summary: Syaoran Li is the heir of the Li Clan after his father died. But he is cold-hearted, tired of his life. He is even forced to marry Mei Lin. And so he runs away disguising himself. He then meets with a certain emerald-eyed waitress who changes him and his


Emerald Eyes

By angelic-tomoyo

Summary: - Syaoran Li is the heir of the Li Clan after his father died. But he is cold-hearted, tired of his life. He is even forced to marry Mei Lin. And so he runs away disguising himself. He then meets with a certain emerald-eyed waitress who changes him and his life forever

Keys: A/N: (Authors Notes) Thoughts Scene Change " " Talk ((())) Author having fun-talk with characters Authors words on something

Chap. – 1

Cold-hearted 

Syaoran Li looked out his bedroom window. He signed. Life was so quiet. Ever since he lost his dad, it seemed more miserable and ugly. If only dad was still alive He then heard a knock on the door. He groaned and allowed the person to come in. It was Fanren. "Hey little bro. Have you seen my bracelet anywhere? You know, the platinum-gold plated one?" she asked.

He looked irritated her and snapped, "No Fanren I haven't. Now leave me alone, O.K. Get out!" Fanren looked hurt. She asked, "Why are you so cruel all the time? "And burst into tears running out of the room. Pathetic Syaoran thought.

Fanren went downstairs crying to her room. The Li ladies notice it and go to her room to ask her what was wrong. She replied, "Why is Syaoran so cold-hearted? Can't he be nicer? He was rude just because I came to ask him something. I wish he was nicer ".

Yelen looked at her daughters sadly. If only there was someone who loved Syaoran and would break his cold exterior. What if I make him engaged to someone? Yes, that should work. How about Myakka? No, she's too sentimental and money-loving Yelen thought.

She went upstairs to talk to Syaoran. He let her in. She said, "Xiao Lang, why can't you be nicer to your sisters and everyone. You know son, I think you should get married ". "I don't care mother about that. All women are just the same. Weak and pathetic. Why can't they just leave me alone? Is it necessary that I have to marry? Well mother "? Yelen signed. But she was also angry. She then said, " Xiao Lang I agree with you. But you are the heir to the Li Clan. You need to marry. Besides you have so many choices like Mei Lin, Myakka, Delilah, Amelia".

"But mother, they are all the same. Weak and pathetic. Plus money-loving and spoiled, o.k. Except Mei Lin, but she is a bit spoiled too ", Syaoran said. "Oh all right Syaoran, but I am warning you if you don't marry by your choice, I'll forcibly get you married to one of these girls since they are somehow related to us .No matter how much you refuse, there's someone special out there for you. Just remember that. I better be going now", Yelen said and went off. After his reply was out of reach, he yelled, "Yeah right, over my dead body. It's immmmmmpppppossibleeeeeeeee, you see ".

"Hey Sakura, how are you? Did you find a job? " Asked a curious Tomoyo Kinomoto (A/N: Tomoyo is Sakura's adopted sister)

"Yup I did, a waitress in a Chinese Restaurant. Yue Leo Lien (A/N: Sounds familiar?) managed to get me the job. Thanks to him, I got it. So Tomoyo, did you get your job as a reporter"? "As a matter of fact, I did. It was very easy. They liked my work and took me for the job. I am so glad they did ", she chirped. But Sakura signed. Tomoyo noticed it and asked her, "Hey what wrong, sis? Why are you sad?" she asked. "Well just look at me, I am a ordinary, stupid waitress while you are a reporter. Your job is much better than mine. I wish I had studied harder ", she said. "Shhh Sakura, don't be upset. At least you and I have a job. We'll get onii-chan Touya back from the hospital, trust me sis", Tomoyo said in a voice full of care, sisterliness. "Thanks Tomoyo. Your words give me so much hope. I wish I that Touya would soon get out the coma he is in. Otou-san and Okaa-san are already up in the sky," she said sadly.

A knock was heard. Tomoyo opened it. It was Eriol Hiragizawa."Hey Eriol!!!!!! What's up? Come on in ", Tomoyo said blushing. Sakura heard the word Eriol and asked, "Hey Tomoyo-Chan, who's Eriol?" " He's um..............my a.......... partner in bringing some news assignments ", Tomoyo replied blushing harder which didn't go unnoticed by Eriol. "Here are your assignments with me Miss Daidouji-san ", he said. "Um... Mr. Eriol Hiragizawa, can you um...call me Tomoyo for a change since we work together ", she said covering up her blush. "I better be leaving now ", he said. He also kissed Tomoyo's hand and added,"Goodnight", before leaving. "Yeah, um... bye Eriol-kun," said Tomoyo. She stood fixed on that spot as if she were dreaming.

And so Eriol walked out. Sakura noticed everything between Eriol and Tomoyo and then a mischievous grim was seen on her face She walked towards Tomoyo and asked her, "So my dear almost perfect sister, was that that about? The way you blushed when he was around? Tomoyo blushed 10,000 shades of red and protested, "No It isn't what you think it is ". Sakura grimed again menacingly at her, "Oh really? Anyway it's the first time you behaved like that. I know what, Tomoyo HAS A CRUSH ON ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!! ". "Iie (no) Iie, Iie, he's just a friend, that's all ", she said and knew she was lying.

Sakura said teasingly, " Well all right lover girl, you love him but me and love wont do for now. After all, I have to become independent financially and personally," said Sakura. "Well Sakura, you'll soon find that special person soon enough", Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"Like, that would ever happen," Sakura shot back sticking out her tongue. "Then I'll be able to videotape you guys and all those sweet moments, wow," Tomoyo said and she dreamed. Sakura sweatdropped when she looked at her and muttered a, "Tomoyo when will you ever learn," But it didn't work as Tomoyo was too busy dreaming about Sakura-Chan's and Mr. Prince Charming's future as usual. "Ohhh... Sakura, then the wedding, then your dress, then the kids even," She said.

"Oh my, I am so going to die," Sakura muttered tearfully sweatdropping.

**So what's like going to happen next? Will Syaoran be able to run away? Review to find out**


End file.
